Turning the Tables
by Myownlife12
Summary: When put in an a position unlike any other, the tables will turn. Uchihacest. ItachiXSasuke


Ok, this one-shot was a request from my friend previously-recorded here on fanfiction. She got the idea from the fanart 'Turning the Tables' by 'NorthernBanshee' on DeviantArt.

**Summary:** when put in an a position unlike any other, the tables will turn.

**Warnings**: this story contains – oral, anal, incest, and sex involving a minor. ( Uchihacest, ItachiXSasuke)

**Rating:** M (read above)

**Words: **6,701

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke would be fucking like nobody's business.

**Thanks **to by beta DancingDragonBlaze, she is a god!

Turning the Tables

Uchiha Itachi was befuddled to say the least. The events he had planned were not supposed to be like this – not in the slightest. He should not be on his back with anyone above him, let alone his younger sibling – his Otouto – his possible superior. Yet there he was doing something that he had not intended – that he had never dreamed of doing.

The Akatsuki member's eyebrows arched in anger as well as confusion. How had this happened? He had came on a mission; a task to see how strong the younger Uchiha was – how much he still had to grow, but now – now he knew the truth – Sasuke was as strong, possibly as strong as himself. Such a thought was as frightening as it was intriguing.

Most would think that Itachi would be pleased to hear that Sasuke was perhaps as strong as himself, but he was not. He wanted Sasuke to be _stronger._

The elder tried to move slightly but it was rather difficult with his hands pinned over his head and a certain younger Uchiha's knee rather close to his groin. One wrong movement and they could touch in a way that neither would know what to do about.

It is not as though they had never… _not _though of each other in that way – a double negative as well as a 'no'. It was just that they were both appalled by their own thoughts to ever act on it in the past. However, they had both done things in their past that were revolting – why should this be any different? And why should they even give a damn?

Finally the younger of the two spoke, because he could no longer handle the damned silence that was between them – he ached to break the silence that always seemed to fall so heavily between them whenever they crossed paths.

"Why are you here?"

It was a simple question to say the least, but that answer held so much more complications than could be stated. Itachi himself was not sure if he truly knew why he was here with him. It had started of simple enough – a mission that was in his favor. There was a rumor that Uchiha Sasuke had killed the legendary Sannin, the snake master – Orochimaru. His job was to see if that was true, and by the position he was in, he was pretty damn sure that it was indeed true.

The Akatsuki took in a breath before answering said question in the simplest way he could do so.

"To see if _it_ was true."

Now it was time for Sasuke to be confused, what did he want to know was true? It was always this way with him; simple answers that exasperated the hell out of the younger. He never gave any more information than he so desired which was never much. He needed to know more.

"To see _what_ was true?"

Even in his position, Itachi let a smirk come to his features – he was still as impatient as always. Sasuke's grip on his wrist had long since loosened and he used that to his advantage to bring his hand up and stroke the fellow traitor's cheek.

"To see if you are truly as strong as they say you are."

The small contact of skin – the small hint of a caress – sent a message to Sasuke, a message that told him he must be sick to being enjoying any contact from the man that killed his parents, his clan, and his childish ignorance – all which he lost that damned night so many years ago. The bastard that had done so much to him… yet he did not withdraw from the touch nor did he move into the contact – it was a neutral reaction, one that Sasuke preferred above all others.

The ex-Sound Nin silently questioned the answer he had received from said bastard. Why would he have come all this way to see if he was stronger? Why would he care? What did he want from him? It had to be more that to just see if he was stronger, it just _had_ to be.

Sasuke – in a way – was correct. There was more than one reason why Itachi had appeared. Sure he had his mission, but he also had a more personal one of his own. He needed to stop the nightmares of the fanaticizing of his Otouto. Like most shinobi, he ignored his emotions, but then again he was not like most – he never was – he could only disregard them for so long – he could only please himself to images of Sasuke for so long before it did nothing more than anger him. After so long he could not take it – he needed to see Sasuke. He needed to stop such thoughts he had about him. He needed to tell himself that he did not want anything more from him but for him to kill him in cold blood to prove his hatred and power, yet as the time lingered with Sasuke above him – with their bodies so close together and the warmth of their bodies washing over the other – he began to doubt himself.

Could he perhaps be feeling something for his sibling that was not brotherly? That, he did not doubt – he already knew that he was sick and he thought things he should not… that small little fact, he had known when he was child.

Sasuke's blood red eyes held something the same as Itachi's – the look of a murderer's intent. Yet unlike Itachi, his thirst for blood has been out of necessity for his own life, and in a way it was not assassination, all he had done was locked the snake up inside of himself and killed a few to get away, Itachi on the other hand had slaughtered just to test his capability – for pure enjoyment. Both extremely different yet equally detestable in the eyes of others – in their own eyes.

The Akatsuki's hand stayed on his brother's cheek as their gaze never left each other's. Neither were entirely sure where else they could look, and neither wanted to look away.

As of now, Itachi should be dead – Sasuke knew that. He should be laying in a pool of his own contemptible blood with the younger, the prodigy, the sole 'survivor', the number one rookie, the conspirator, the avenger – whatever you wanted to call him – above him with the satisfaction of getting his revenge and restoring the Uchiha name. Yet all he could bring himself to doing was – after a moment of careful thought – lean into his Aniki's hand. He was _finally _getting the attention and warmth that he has craved for years, and even if it was from the one he hated the most, it was still something that gave him a slight pleasure.

_After all of this, he will die. _Sasuke silently amended. _After this, his blood will splash and I'll be able to finally leave his memory behind. _

Sasuke let out a slight sigh when the hand that was on his cheek moved softly across his face before resting itself in his midnight-blue locks, the fingers entwining in the thick hair. Itachi let his fingers rub the scalp before he spoke words that he knew would to something to Sasuke that no action ever could.

"Sasuke…" he let that cursed and blessed name pass his lips before speaking something that he knew the other had longed to hear for years. "You have gotten much stronger."

Most would think that he would rejoice that such had been said, but not Sasuke. He wanted to know why Itachi would say such words – he needed to get some cursed emotion out of the stoic elder Uchiha.

When he replied, his eyes and voice were blank.

"How so…why do you say I am?"

The answer he got was still the same old Itachi, but he gave him something to think over.

"Because before you would have just attacked me, screamed and attempt to kill me, but no, here you are letting me touch you without any emotion showing on your face." He lifted up his head and let his lips drift closer to the youth's ear, who did nothing to pull away. "That is true strength...that is the power I have been waiting for you to have."

This did get an emotion out of Sasuke – smug contentment. That was one of the few emotions that neither of them found weak – Itachi almost found the expression soothing in a way. Almost as soothing as when Sasuke moved his head and let his lips brush against his elder brother's before be spoke – each syllable ghosting over Itachi's lips.

"Is this what you have always wanted? You wanted me strong enough to hold my emotions in so that I am as stoic as you are?" He took a breath before getting more Sasuke-like – cocky and rude. "You want me to be as big of a bastard as you are?" This thought angered him. "You really are just a son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?"

The elder's response once more was simple – unfazed.

"You are nothing like me –"

With that comment, Itachi barely parted his lips, moving his chin up to barely brush past the lips he has wanted to taste for so long. Orochimaru's ex follower did not protest like he should have – like a certain little voice inside his head was screaming at him to do – he just accepted the soft sign of affection from someone who was not at all affectionate. When Itachi pulled back, he finished what he had been saying.

"– which is something I am grateful for. You are someone completely different from everyone else, including my self, you are simply just _Sasuke_."

Was he really an individual? The snake-vessel did not think so. He was as skeptic of that statement as he ever could be. He had killed before – he had held anger, and he had betrayed all that was dear to him…and he was falling into lustful thoughts along with homicidal ones. Did that truly make him different?

Even though Sasuke tried to hold Itachi's gaze he found himself staring down at one of the visible signs that marked him as a traitor. The slash through the Leaf Village's symbol showed a sign of no connection to home, no nostalgic feelings, and no longing to return. The black-blue haired male barely remembered his own. It had been long lost at the Valley of the End. That remarkable fight in which he _could have_ gained the Mangekyou Sharingan; yet in doing that he would have done everything the bastard wanted of him. He had never bothered to retrieve it; his bare temple was proof enough for his actions.

'_Foolish Otouto…if you wish to kill me one day, foster your hate and despise me… surviving in such an unsightly manner as this. By all means flee…cling to your wretched life…' _

Those words he would never forget…not matter how he re-worded them…and even though he was not trying to rationalize Itachi's actions; over the years he began to think that it might have been for his best interest. He did not want to believe that Itachi did anything for anybody other than himself… but maybe inside that cold-blooded bastard he has some ounce of compassion…

_Tsk. Sasuke, you're becoming a fool._

…Someone with compassion would not behold that slash. He did not want to see it. Sasuke moved his hands under the cloaked man's head, untying the knot that held that desolate cloth to his forehead and tossing to the side as it was removed. He let his warm fingers dance lightly across the exposed skin, touching what had almost always been covered. He brought his head down and let Itachi's forehead lightly graze his own brow, ignoring the questioning gaze Itachi was giving him. It was just a small action to show some sign of fondness…all others he was holding back. Yet why was he holding back? The bastard never did, why should he?

The young Uchiha let his lips travel down from their place near the apple of Itachi's cheek down to the slightly parted cool ones of his torturer, tilting his head slightly to the side and connecting their lips. Unlike the first chaste kiss – if it could be called that - this one was better. Sasuke held back a moan, as cool lips kneaded his softly, not asking for anything more than a simple kiss – which is what he got. Itachi used this time to let his hand snake up to the opening of Sasuke's clothing; feeling the soft yet well built chest of the teenager. This moment of pleasure ended when breath was needed, and even if it was it was not for the best.

Sasuke braced his hands on the others shoulders before hastily standing up – no longer hovering over the other Uchiha - and started to walk away. He whirled and faced the elder of the two, who was currently getting to his feet.

"You really are sick, you know that?" Sasuke's voice was filled with something that Itachi knew instantly was deathly. His eyes – alight with the Sharingan and whirling – shone slickly with bloodlust. "You really think that I can forgive you for all that you have done…just throw it away and kiss you? You can never make up for your past, the things that you have done to me as well as the others around yo-"

He was abruptly cut off "– Sasuke, you don't kno-"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to cut him off. "Don't you even try and rationalize your past. No words, no _damn _words can cover for what you have done. Don't you even dare try and pity yourself. I feel no forgiveness for you – much like how you have no remorse for what you have done…and why would you? You knew what you were doing. When you let that blade kill our parents you knew damn well what you were doing! Trapping me in that 'word' that you possess."

The enraged Uchiha let of a fake laugh before saying more; "And if that was not enough, you had to tell me that I was too weak to kill you, and in order to kill you, I had to learn to hate you…"

He let his voice trail off. He had said much in a storm, but it would never be enough, it never could be…nothing could.

The Akatsuki member walked a few steps towards him, keeping his distance. It was not out of fear – no. He just knew the other needed his space…but Itachi would not give him that.

Sasuke stayed still as he was approached, moving away would do nothing. He was expecting the bastard to say something about him being weak, not having enough hate, but he did not. Itachi simple let his cold fingers brush some hair out of his sibling's face cupping his chin and looking into mystified red eyes. He let his darkly painted thumb rub the vessel's lips before rebutting to what Sasuke has spoken of…yet in a way he was agreeing.

"Otouto, you are right I can never make up my actions with words, nor would I want to. I will never ask you for forgiveness. Even if I cannot erase my sins and be forgiven with words, I can pleasure you with my actions."

Sasuke had no time to reply as his Nii-san pressed his lips as against him, his body pushing close. Even if he did not want to, the younger let out a moan as he felt something hard pressed up against his thigh. His brother was always first for _everything_, arousal apparently being another one of them.

Itachi used Sasuke's moan as an opportunity to let his tongue slide into the other's. Sure they had both kissed others before, but it was nothing like this. Being able to taste someone of your own blood – the one you have longed for is something out of this world…

Sasuke wanted more of that feeling – he wanted to feel more of _it_… However he was no able to deepen the kiss because the other male pulled back from him, apparently needing a lungful of air. A smirk came to his features as he saw the string of saliva that was still connecting their lips, a sign of their actions and ignorance in doing such. The elder moved his right hand out of his cloak letting his finger bearing the ring come forward and touch said string wiping it against his own pale lips – making the younger's arousal harder to fight down.

The purple-belted Nin watched with powerful fixation as his distraction did such an erotic action – something that no Uchiha would ever do. He studied the ring before speaking.

"Suzaku…"

"…Scarlet…" the ring bearing nin added.

"…Akatsuki…"

"Body transfers…"

"…Cursed seals"

"Hebi…"

This 'name game' as they were playing held more than met the ears. They never had to add more to what they said – it proved they knew everything about each other, yet in a way they knew damn well nothing. Even though he had grown over the years in body as well as mind, Sasuke need to know more…say more.

"Heh - you know a few things about me and vice a versa, but we can not make up for that lost time not even with your touches. I have done nothing for you leading up until now except for getting stronger, and you have done nothing for me either…it is as simple as that."

Itachi as always proved him be incorrect.

"Foolish Otouto, you are wrong once more, I have done things for you that you will never understand."

This enraged the younger – he had done nothing thing for him!

"If you call slaughtering the clan 'something', than you are even more of a sick bastard than I thought! If you th-"

He stopped mid-sentence and his jaw would have hung open if not for his self control. His eyes watched with so much fascination and concern as Akatsuki took off that cloak that represented the organization…what he spent time with rather than Sasuke…another sigh of his betrayal. Itachi turned his back to him as he slid his fishnet shirt over his head. The muscles on his toned pale back flexing as his arms lifted up, when he turned around the other was not ready for what he saw.

There on Itachi's flawless chest was something that did not belong on him – something that caused Sasuke's blood to boil. Right under his chest was a deep fresh wound. Scars and gashes on shinobi were extremely common, but on an Uchiha - Uchiha Itachi nonetheless – they were unheard of. Sasuke wanted – no, _needed_ to know how this had happened and who in the hell hurt his Aniki. Itachi as always knew what Sasuke was going to say before he said it and spoke before the other could.

"You are still so damn ignorant. I did do something for you…you are the reason for this."

There was no need for him to point out what it was, it was the one thing that Sasuke's eyes could not comprehend...and in a way he did not want to…yet he needed to touch that abrasion to see if what he was looking at was real. He stepped forward and let his hand brush past the shirtless male's chest before letting his fingertips lightly trace that gash. Whoever had done this to him would pay – the only one who should be able to cause any harm to him is the one he hurt the most. He looked closer at the wound, thinking. Even if he was not a medic-nin, he could still make it feel better.

His mouth took place of his fingers as he ran his tongue over the gash, tracing every centimeter of the wound. He let his lips press over the flesh with gentle kisses, harsh ones were not required when he had felt pain there before – much more than any biting could cause. The soft yet masculine noises that Itachi was making let Sasuke know that his brother wanted this as well as more. He was fine with that – the fact that he could show what he was feeling. And even if the thought sickened the hell out of Sasuke, he would do it – not for Itachi – for himself.

The teenager pulled back from the other's torso and began to take his armguards off – they were in the way of his hands ability to feel more of that damned flesh. He haphazardly threw them somewhere in the clearing they were currently in before going back to the body he had been caressing. When he got on his knees, Itachi gave him a look of questing as well as wishing. He would get what he wanted.

Sasuke fought down an arrogant smirk.

_The best position is on your knees. _

Soft, pale, warm fingers played over the hairs leading down to Itachi's throbbing organ. He knew how to do this – that was not the problem – but doing it to the one he detested the most is a different story.

_I guess all those 'acting lesson' in Sound are finally going to be put to use._

He licked his way back up the skin to the elder's navel, sliding his tongue out and swirling it around, trying to prepare – both Itachi and himself – before he went for the task that was currently bulging against his chest.

_Just suck it up and do it._

Sasuke let his fingers play with the waistband of the Akatsuki's pants teasingly before slipping his fingers in and slowly sliding them down – along with Itachi's undergarments – past his knees. He knew that his brother was aroused – any fool could tell – but when it was out and facing him, well…it was a different take on the situation. It is not as though he was not seen an erection – no – but that fact that it was his brother's, and the fact that Sasuke was the reason why his older brother was erect – that made him feel something that he could not describe. He had aroused the damned bastard…

_Is it hatred? Disgust? Or something else?_

The snake-vessel wanted so badly just to let him stay hard and suffer – he did not earn this – all he should have is his life taken from him. Yet, Sasuke could not bring himself do something like that – he was never the bastard to do something like that…that just wasn't who he was.

His hand slowly came forward and brushed the member lightly. No reactions from the owner, which is not what he wanted. He wanted the other to moan and beg him for more, for anything… This would have to be it.

_Just do it, Sasuke. Watch him writhe and bask in it – bask in the knowledge that __**you're **__the cause._

He grabbed the shaft with a gentle squeeze, letting his thumb rub the head, smearing some of the juices that were already there. He moved his hand up and down at a slow, steady rhythm, he told himself that he would do nothing more until Itachi wanted it – and wanted it he sure did.

"Otouto…. give me more…you know damn well you want to give me more…._ now_…."

Sasuke did not take it as a command; it was more of harsh begging because he knew that Itachi would never bring himself to beg...he was an Uchiha damn it! Somehow though, Sasuke would change that.

_Heh… Itachi… you're not getting off so easily._

In a matter of moments, Itachi's length had a tongue running up and down the skin, causing his breath to hitch. Sasuke smirked and he knew that he could get more if he did more. He moved his tongue down and gave one final lick to the end before he took all of the member into his mouth.

As soon as he did that Itachi's hands found their way to Sasuke's midnight-blue locks, keeping a hold on him, tugging on the roots. The more he moved, the tighter the hold on his hair got, but Sasuke shrugged it off – all it meant was that he was doing a good job.

_Ah – damn it – I'm going to have a huge headache after this is all over…_

The younger could not believe that he was doing something so degrading as this, but he could not help the feeling inside of him that told him it was right – that he was doing what he should do.

Itachi – on the other hand – was thinking of nothing but the pleasure that was going up his spine as he got closer to his release. He had dreamed of this many nights and now…it was happening. When others did this to him he pretended they were Sasuke, now there was no pretending – it was damn well real.

When the elder's hand gripped tighter, the younger knew that it was time for his end – but he would not give him that. Right when he knew it was going to happen, he pulled back.

The look in Itachi's eyes went from pleasure to anger in a blink of an eye. Sasuke however was laughing on the inside and he fought down powerful laughter when he leaned back and poked Itachi in the forehead, mocking him like he had been in the past.

"Forgive me Itachi, another time."

He had to let himself smirk when he said this – talk about the tables turning. Yet that smirk was soon wiped clear off his face when the Akatsuki member gripped Sasuke's throat, pushed him back down onto his knees and thrust forward right back into that hot cavern he had wanted, beginning to move in and out like a damn animal in heat.

Sasuke was definitely tempted to bite the length in his mouth in half.

Itachi only slowed down when the 'Sound nin' began to gag, but as soon as he stopped he began to move once more, which was fine seeing as Sasuke had gotten his rhythm down.

With a few more thrusts Itachi's bitter seed as emptied into the sweet mouth that was his brother's, and much to his surprise, Sasuke took it all in.

The elder somewhat thought that it must have not tasted that bad, seeing as his Otouto had taken it all, but then again who was he to judge? Well it was now time to.

As soon as Sasuke got a hold of himself, he brought himself up and took his brother's lips in his own in a fierce open-mouthed kiss. The Uchiha pride moaned slightly as he tasted himself among the natural sweetness of the avenger's mouth. The kiss turned into more as that ringed hand slowly went down the paler chest. The owner of that chest did nothing until one of his nipples was brought between teeth.

"Bastard…what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke voice was rather jumpy due to the fact that he was biting back a moan.

_Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen – _

The elder smirked around the perked nipple before nipping on it lightly. He let his hands slowly undo the white top that was blocking more of the skin he wanted to taste, still playing with Sasuke's chest. Surprising enough, Sasuke did not give up a fight about that – as a matter-of-fact he helped to rid himself of that top – it was only when Itachi made a move for the purple obi that was currently holding another article of clothing up, did he object.

He did not have remonstration because the knot was being removed – he protested because that meant his weapon would be removed too.

_Damn __kai no kuchi knots. _

All that did was cause him to fall onto his back with Itachi right above him, their chests pressed flush together. It was Itachi's turn to mock.

"My, my how the tables have turned Otouto."

Sasuke no longer liked to be called that, not after what Itachi did to the clan. After that he hated any name like that.

"Don't call me that! You are no longer my brother…not after what you did…and not when you're trying to do _this_!"

This of course did not please Itachi. His eyebrows furrowed before he spoke in an angry tone.

"I am damn well your 'Aniki', Otouto, as well as more…"

Sasuke was not given to chance to reply because once again his mouth was covered…a new habit of Itachi's to shut him up. This time he did not bother trying to stop him – it was not as though Itachi had any weapons on him at the moment other than his damned eyes – which were shut at the moment.

When the darker of the two removed the offending garment, he pulled back and removed the rest of his own. And even though the snake-vessel was cautious, he removed the rest of his also.

Sasuke's eyes slyly looked at his brother; however there was nothing shy about Itachi's eyes. He was taking in ever nook and cranny of that sinful body that was Uchiha Sasuke. A small smirk came to his face…so Itachi liked what he saw. It was clearly written in his eyes, Itachi was showing emotion – _lust_.

For a moment, they just looking in each other's bodies, knowing what they were going to do next, and anticipating it to no end. It could have been a soft and gentle movement, but neither of those words described Itachi's actions.

Sasuke was pounced on and before he had a chance to catch his breath, there was a mouth on his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. No sounds came from his lips; he could never give the other Uchiha _that._

_I will never give you that sort of satisfaction, __**Itachi**__… _

When the Akatsuki's lips went to the curse seal, the owner of said mark had to bite his lips to stop the moans that wanted to come out. The skin there was so tender – only have been bitten one other time – and not in an action as pleasurable as this.

Sasuke did not even hesitate to open his mouth as the ringed hand's fingers ran over his bottom lip before he opened up and began to suck on the digits, much like he had his brother's member. When the younger did this, it was so erotic. Itachi wondered if this was the look he had when he did the same to his length. Then he could not see – at that time his eyes were closed in enjoyment.

When Sasuke looked up, the elder was shocked. His eyes that had been blood red the whole time were now faded to the black in _innocent_ eyes of his Otouto – black as night and even as deep. This caused the other to let his also go onyx – it was worth it. Even if Itachi's vision was not as good as it could be, he could still see the face of the one he wanted. That face did even more of Itachi wanted when he withdrew his fingers.

_Blind fate._

When he tasted those swollen lips of his brother, he was soft – for once he would be gentle with him. Itachi let himself groan, but Sasuke had yet to make a sound with was irking the elder.

"Sasuke…" his voice was a gentle tone that was not like him, "Let me hear you, let me know it you like what I am doing to you…say my name."

For a moment the elder thought that there would be no noise, but when he played gently with the other's tongue, there was a moan of great pleasure. That sound told Itachi that he could start to get him ready.

He let a finger slowly slide down the smooth pale back before sliding into what it needed. Sasuke pulled back a little from Itachi's lips at this – shocked and afraid at this… _preparation_, but when he was jerked back to them, he tried to not think about what Itachi had to do to get him ready.

As Itachi did such to him, he tried to think of something to take his mind off of the fact that his brother was touching him like that – and that he liked it. Only when Itachi hovered above him and positioned himself at the entrance did it hit Sasuke like a crushing wave –

He was going to have sex. But not just sex – neither of the two were virgins, after all –that was nothing to a Shinobi – ninja are notorious for having multiple friends with benefits – but he was going to have sex with the murderer of his clan – the name that haunted him, his Aniki, and the one he despised the most.

"Itachi…" his voice was almost strutting. "Do you really want to do something as low as this? Do you truly want to fuck _me_…your _Otouto_?"

Saying that he was Itachi's brother took a lot out of him, but not as much as the next answer did.

"Sasuke, I want to do more than _fuck _you, as you so bluntly put it. I want to make you feel a pleasure like none other, something that only I can give you."

When Sasuke looked up at his brother's eyes he knew that it was all true. Itachi truly wanted to give him pleasure.

With a nod, the elder moved in past that tight ring that wanted to keep him out. He was careful, knowing that this was a pain like no other – even though his little brother wasn't a virgin – and the hisses he heard were a reminder of this as he went all the way in.

The moan that the elder made when he entered was something of a great weakness, something that he was fine with – now that he was doing this, it was all fine.

Itachi was showing a patience that was not himself, he was waiting for Sasuke to be ready. Contrary to his normal actions, he did not want to hurt him any more than necessary.

When the younger moved impatiently against his length, he knew that it was time to move, time to get the feeling that he so wanted.

When he pulled out and went back in, he knew it was a start of careful moments, that as hard as he try would hurt the one below himself. He needed to comfort the other, give him something soft, because his thrusts all too soon got harder and he needed to be distracted.

The gentle kisses on Sasuke's tear-wet face were the only thing that kept him from breaking. This pain was just something that he could have not been prepared for – his first time hadn't been like this – so painful – but then again he was not on the receiving end at that time, no never had he let himself be taken by another.

He knew that as Itachi moved faster and faster the pain would be greater. There would be no pleasure in that. The only pleasure he would get would be from the fact that only he could make his brother like this.

So human….

So real…

So reassuring…

So damn much like an excruciating ecstasy…

_Is it worth it…?_

Another cry of pain came from Sasuke's lips, but he refused to do anything more…he just could not bring himself to be that weak. Yet Itachi, on the other hand, needed him to be weak… him. He felt this…them.

"Otouto…once more I ask you…say my name so that I know what you feel."

Sasuke closed his tearful eyes for a moment and decided that he could not get any weaker than he was, so it did not matter.

Itachi jolted something inside Sasuke, making the smaller Uchiha jerk, and the elder kept that same angle and continued to move, brushing that same spot and making the shudders become more and more powerful.

With a thrust that finally hit the spot in him – that special bundle of nerves – head on he let it out.

"Itachi!"

As Sasuke moaned his named like a mantra, the rest of the world seemed to vanish. It was only the movement of Itachi in side of him. For a moment he even blocked out who was doing this to him. Ignorance was pure bliss, he realized. He wanted to believe that the cold bastard could care about him, and for a moment his childish mind thought such to be true.

When the hand that must have moved to his member during his thoughts moved faster he knew it was time – time to face what they were doing. When he came, he did what Itachi had wanted all along.

"Aniki!"

The heavenly scream that came from those lips caused the elder to find his release also. When it came, he tried to ride out his orgasm as much as he could – he did not want to lose the feeling of being in that tight heat. He now felt a completion that nothing previous could rival.

When he finally pulled out he collapse at the younger's side – not wanting to put his heavier weight on him. He waited for his breath to come back to him before he stood up.

When he did Sasuke's world came down – he was only good for a quick fuck and that was all. Knowing such really hurt him, but he would not let that show – he did not need to be even more pathetic. When his pants were tossed to him, it proved his point even more.

_You knew this from the start, you idiot. Itachi doesn't care about you – he never has. Why are you acting so surprised?_

Picking up his clothing and what not he did not look at the elder. He was fatigued and needed to rest before he collapsed, but he could not show that. Neither of them bothered putting on the rest of their clothing – pants were enough. Sasuke just wanted to get the hell out of there; he could not face his brother now, not after what they just did minutes before.

_Maybe because… I thought…_

He only looked at him when he was spoken to.

_Deep inside…_

"Sasuke, come."

_He really did care._

Even though he did not want to, he followed his now stoic brother a little bit farther into the clearing where they were surrounded by tress. He _always _followed, as a child and even now. That very fact sent him close to a blind rage.

_You're a fool Sasuke – a damned child that hasn't grown up, even after all this time._

Itachi was the only one whom he would pursue, the only one that made him act as a lost child once more. Only when Itachi placed his stuff on the ground did Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

_I know. But sometimes…_

Sasuke's belongings soon followed, and when a hand extended to him, he took it, and it pulled him to the elder's chest. With a few moments Itachi was flat on his back and Sasuke was on top of him.

_Being a child…_

The Akatsuki let his hands find their way to the midnight blue spikes, now sticky with sweet sweat.

_And looking upwards towards the one you used to care for the most…_

Sasuke filled Itachi's wishes one more time as he nuzzled deeper into that bloody chest.

_Isn't all that bad._

"Aniki…"

ssssssssss

The feeling of upcoming charka caused both Uchiha's to stand up. Only moments after they were greeted by both of their pasts.

The familiar clothing of the Akatsuki and those cloaks was not what shocked them; it was the fact that the Konoha nins were also there. Why they were not attacking the Akatsuki barely crossed the two siblings' minds.

A laugh from a blonde haired member brought the attention to the Akatsuki.

"I should have seen this coming, un," is all he said as he snickered.

That did not worry Sasuke – he was nothing. What caught his attention was the look on his brother's face when a figure that he could not make out came forward. This was the first time he ever saw fear in his brother's eyes – something that he did not want to see. It was an emotion that did not belong on that face, even as both of their eyes went red.

Even though Akatsuki was missing a few members due to the Konoha nins, they were still not something to overlook. No, they were something of their own.

It was now the leaders turn to talk as he drew out a weapon.

"There is another gash about to join that one. The tables have turned, Uchiha."

**Author's note: **

-Smirks- I have wanted to do an uchihacest on shot for sometime now and haha, I did it. Ya me! Any way, please review - all kinds are welcome.


End file.
